


A Failed Child

by Reinaousa



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, bitchy parents, first time posting story, friends don't understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinaousa/pseuds/Reinaousa
Summary: Kody was meant to be perfect. His brothers were labeled as perfect children, Kody was labeled as pending child.Kody's sick of it. So he moved on his own and is going to highschool. He's a failed child now.Now Kody's in highschool with 3 friends. A broken child and estatic friends. What could go wrong?Many things.(Under more work/ not completed)





	A Failed Child

   _"Mama!" Kody said with his estatic tone. "Yes Kody my dear?" His mother gave him a small smile. "Mama! I got all the questions right on the test!" Kody said while having a proud smile. "Kody dear, I told you. Your brothers skipped grades. Do you think a childs test surprises me?" His mother put a stern look. "S-sorry mama.." Kody looked away. "Alright. Go play with your toys." His mother kept her stern look._

_-_

    "Kody? KODY!" Kody heard a voice. "Hm?" He looked to his frind Alec who was calling him. "You zoned out Kody." Alec said with a concerned look.  **Don't pity me** Kody thought. He hated when people worried about him. They don't know what he's went through, so there's no use understanding him. "Oh sorry. I was tired." Kody said with a blank expression. "Alright anyway I'm gonna see the new movie! Y'know the new Death day movie heard its scary!" Alec said with a happy expression. "Yeah I'm gonna watch it too! We should all go!" Maddison said. "I don't have any plans, what about you Kody?" Alexa turned to Kody. "I don't have any plans either." Kody said. "Alroght lets all go! And Kody." Alec turned to Kody. Kody cocked his head to the side. "I uh- sorry to ask but can I stay over at your place? Kinda got in an argument.." Alec turned away in embarrasment. "Sure. I don't mind. You can all stay over in you want, one of you will just have to share a room." Kody said. "Alright movies and sleepover! Hell yeah!" Maddison cheered.  **Yay..** Kody faked. 

       They had just gotten out of the theater. "That was so cool! It was like so like creative and just so cool!" Alexa peeped out. "Yeah! Like I knew she wouldn't fine when she said she escaped!" Maddison said. "It was so cool! What did you like about it Kody?" Alec turned to Kody. "I like the different ways she died." Kody said with the most emotionless tone. He kept walking like he didn't say something very unsettling. "Oh.." they all responded. They didn't know what  to expect at the so called 'sleepover'


End file.
